mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.4.08
I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes 1. Finch - Ling is coming to the Advanced Server as a free hero (Limited). Unavailable for purchasing. Within this duration, the Mastery Code of Ling is unavailable. Hero Specialty: A nimble assassin. Skill 1 - Poise: Ling casts his Qinggong(lightness skill), leaping to the wall. Ling has a superb lightness skill so that he can jump from wall to wall (without CD) till he lands on the ground. Skill 2 - Sword: Ling charges in a designated direction and stabs the nearby enemies at his destination, dealing Damage. The stabbing attack will be identified as a Basic Attack with extra Crit Chance, so it can trigger ATK Effects. If Ling casts this skill when he is on the wall, he will dash to a designated spot on the ground. dealing Damage to enemies within a small area. If this attack deals Crit damage, enemies within the area will be slowed. Ultimate - of Blades: Ling leaps up and casts his superb sword skill, during which he becomes invincible and can move freely, dealing Damage to enemies within the area of effect, knocking the central enemy into the air, and generating a Sword Field. At the edge of the Sword Field, there will be 4 field eyes Tempest of Blades. By touching the field eye, Ling can reset the CD of Defiant Sword and restore Lightness Points. Passive - Walker: Ling's superb lightness skill helps him leap from wall to wall. Ling needs to consume relative Lightness Points to cast his lightness skill. When resting on the wall, Ling restores extra Lightness Points per second. Every time Ling deals damage to enemies, he restores extra Lightness Points. 2. Revamped of Flames - Valir is coming to Advanced Server as a free hero (Limited) again. Unavailable for purchasing. Within this duration, the Mastery Code of Valir may be unable to complete. Skill 1 - Fireball: Valir casts a fireball in a designated direction and the fireball will explode upon hitting an enemy unit, dealing Magic Damage to it and enemies nearby and slowing the target, after which, the explosion will kindle the ground and lead to another explosion after several seconds, dealing Magic Damage to enemies within the area of effect. Valir can stack the Burst Fireball up to 2 times. If the first target the fireball hits is an enemy hero, Valir will restore a fireball at once. Skill 2 - Torrent: Valir unleashes a torrent of flames forward, knocking enemies back to the very end of its range and dealing Magic Damage to them. After being enhanced by the Vengeance Flame, the Searing Torrent will generate a firewall at the very end of its range, dealing Magic Damage to nearby enemies each second. The torrent of flames and firewall can slow enemies. Ultimate - Flame: Valir removes all CC effects present on self and surrounds himself with 6 Vengeance Flames. His Burst Fireball and Searing Torrent will be enhanced by the Vengeance Flames and increase damage. At the same time, increases his Movement Speed (decays with time) by 30% in 3s. Passive - Ashing: Valir's skills ignite his targets ablaze, every second dealing Magic Damage equal to a percentage of the target's Max HP for a period of time. When blaze stacks 3 times on a target, it causes an explosion that deals Magic Damage to the target equal to a percentage of the target's Max HP, at the same time, stuns the target. (Within a period of time, the same target can only be stunned by Valir's skills once.) II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1. Dyrroth KOF Exclusive Skin - Orochi Chris. Diamond 1288. Available from August 22nd to September 18th (Server Time) with 30% Diamonds OFF. Dyrroth and his new Skin - Chris will be in a bundle. Available from August 22nd to September 18th (Server Time) with 30% Diamonds OFF. 2. Odette Zodiac Skin - Virgo. Obtainable in Event Summon. 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/8/16 05:01:00 to 2019/8/23 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Clint; Alucard; Akai; Vale; Aurora; Badang; Gusion; Kagura 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Bruno; Vexana; Gatotkaca; Argus; Karrie; Claude 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2019/8/23 05:01:00 to 2019/8/30 05:00:00 (Tap the Settings button on the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Kimmy; Chou; Cyclops; Hilda; Aurora; Natalia; Gusion; Martis 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Rafaela; Helcurt; Irithel; Estes; Lunox; Harith III. Hero Adjustments Baxia Shield Unity: The CD of launching upward during the process of accelerating increased to 3s. Shield of Spirit: Now ATK Bonus changed to 80% Total Magic ATK plus 6% of enemy Max HP. Deals up to 350-800 damage to Creeps (scale with skill levels); Slowing Effect adjusted from 30% for 2s to 50% for is. (Damage value is adjusted to fit the Passive of Baxia, and players are more suitable to buy Resistance equipment in the early games) Tortoise's Puissance: Now Damage Deduction Effect of Baxia Mark increased 100% when the Ultimate is cast. Baxia Mark: Baxia activates the "Baxia Mark" permanently, reduce the final damage received by 22 - 50 (the number increases with hero's level). Decreased Physical Defense at Lv.1 from 40 to 23. Decreased Magic Defense at Lv.1 from 20 to 10. Optimized the skill description. Optimized the display effects of his skills. Changed the default battlefield Spells. Cyclops Planets Attack: The coefficient of Magic Lifesteal increased 100%. Gord Mystic Injunction: Decreased Mana Cost by 30 at all levels. Eudora Electric Arrow: Adjusted Basic DMG to 335+SkillLeve1.15 from 260+SkillLevel*20. Karrie Phantom Step: Fixed an issue where Karrie could cast this skill when she was immobilized. Masha Optimized the display effects of Hero model. Optimized the display effects of her skills in battlefields. Nana Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. Hanzo Optimized the animation effect in battlefields. IV. Battlefield Adjustments We've optimized the benefits of Slowing Effect in this version. Now with the same deceleration ratio, the effect will be stronger than before, so we adjusted the value of most of Slowing Effects to ensure the same experience as before. For heroes with less movement abilities, especially Tank, Support and Mage, Slowing Effect will be stronger in this version than in the past. We will make adjustments constantly. Also in this version, we've optimized Battle Spells: Arrival and Vengeance and changed Heal to Healing Spring, Track to Missile. Skills 1. Healing Spring: A new Battle Spell instead of Heal. Summons a Healing Spring, where allies within the area of effect restore 2.5% of their Max HP every 0.5s. Lasts 5s. 2. Missile: A new Battle Spell to replace Track. Fires a missile forward, knocking back enemies in the front and dealing Damage to enemies that are farther away. (The damage scales with the distance.) 3. Arrival: Now players can cast Arrival and teleport to destroyed allied Turret. The CD decreased to 75s. Decreased 30s more after cancelling this Battle Spell. Players will get 60% Movement Bonus after Arrival ends. (decays within 3s) 4. Vengeance: Now players can use Vengeance and deal damage equal to 100+2*Level to enemies who deal damage with skills and Basic Attack. Regenerate HP based on damage dealt by Vengeance after this Battle Spell ends. Recreated battlefield effects. 5. Sprint: Decreased Movement Bonus from 50% to 40%. Items 1. Windtalker Unique Passive - Typhoon: Basic DMG increased from 100 to 150. Minions will take extra 100% Damage. The CD increased from 3.5s to 5s. When equipped with this item, the first target hit by this item will have a special effect. 2. Glowing Wand Unique Passive - Scorch: Adjusted Damage from 2%/3%/4% of enemies' current HP to 1%/2%3% of enemies' Max HP. When equipped with this item, the target hit by this item will have a special effect. Emblems 1. Custom Assassin Emblem - Bounty Hunter: Gold gained from each kill decreased from 100 to 80. (Up to 1200, instead of 1300) 2. Custom Marksman Emblem - Weapon Master: Adjusted Physical ATK Bonus from Equipment Items to 12% from 10%. V. New Systems & Events 1. Dear player, we will open a new mode after this update. That is Tower Maze. Rules: A. Tower Maze is an Arcade Mode that is full of fun and strategy! In this mode, 6 players will be distributed into 6 maps and confront each other and creeps. Players can buy units from the shop, build their own unit sets, gain golds, and enhance their troops to get to the victory. B. The map is random for every match. Players can buy units from the shop and deploy them on stones that are higher than the ground. Deployed units will attack nearby enemies automatically and cast their skills once they gain enough Mana. Each player has 100 HP. When the HP drops to 0, the game ends. C. Definition of "Round": A round contains 4 phases: the preparation phase, the "get ready" phase, the battle phase and the resolving phase. The preparation phase is for players to buy, deploy, recall or sell units and upgrade the capacity. During the battle phase, one of the other players' units will invade your map. If these invaders successfully get to the destination before they are eliminated, you will receive relative damage. D. Definition of "Gold" & "Capacity": At the end of each round, players will get a certain amount of Gold and Interest. (For every 10 golds owned, get extra 1 gold.) Additionally, getting win streaks or losing streaks will also grant an extra Gold bonus. Capacity decides how many units you can deploy. The maximum is 9. At the end of each round, you will get 1 Capacity Exp. Also, you can choose to buy 4 Capacity Exp with 4 Golds. The chance to get elite units scales with the level of the Capacity, at the same time, the chance to get common units decays with it. E. Units Level & Stars: There are 4 levels for units, which indicate the rarity and the cost of them. Generally speaking, high-level units should be more powerful. If there're 3 same units on the battlefield, they will upgrade into a higher-level unit. Three 1-star units will upgrade into a 2-star unit. Three 2-star units will upgrade into a 3-star unit. F. Synergy: Every unit has 2 attributes, Race & Role. The synergy effect will be activated if there are enough units with the same attributes on the battlefield. (Same units' attributes will be counted once only.) It is important to take synergy into consideration! G. Notice # Player must be Lv. 9 or above and have more than a 90 Credit Score to enter this mode. # To play Tower Maze, players must download all the additional resources. # In Tower Maze, players can get chest points, EXP and BP as usual. # Data in Tower Maze won't be accumulated to unlock achievements. And the data won't be recorded in Profile and Leaderboards. 2. Now players with Legend or above can enjoy 3BP in Rank. 3. New feature Stream - Viewer Level A. Now players can give "Live Gifts" to streamers and increase Viewer Level. When Viewer Level is reached 30, players can unlock special effects when they enter Live Stream Channel. B. Players can receive "likes" as gifts for watching Live Stream continuously. Giving them to streamers can increase Viewer Level. C. Add "VIP display" to show the viewers in Live Stream Channel from high to low Viewer Level. D. Optimized the interface of "Spectate". E. Added real-time ranking of "Contribution". F. Now players can see the rankings of "Contribution" and "Popularity" at any time. Added Weekly and Monthly rankings. 4. New feature - Skill Display A. In this version, we've optimized the skill descriptions of heroes and added entrance to the skill description page where players can check the demonstration and short description of the hero's skills. B. Now only some heroes' skill demonstrations are available, more will be added soon. We will be optimizing the performance of this feature. VI. System Adjustments 1. Integrated "Invite" button in Lobby. 2. Optimized the effects, models, and action playback mechanism of players' off-screen units in the battlefield to reduce game lag. 3. Increased loading speed in the battlefield. 4. Optimized the loading speed and display of Shop. VII. BUG Fixes 1. Fixed an issue where players would lock onto other targets when they chose Hero Lock Mode.